It is disadvantageous in known jointed ladders that they cannot be adjusted in their height. Thus, either the maximum possible operating height of a jointed ladder is limited, which in a collapsed state has small dimensions for transporting, or a common jointed ladder having a high operating height is very bulky and difficult to transport when in the collapsed state.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a jointed ladder of the above-mentioned type, which, having a simple design and being able to be manufactured inexpensively, has small dimensions for transport and can be adjusted to a large operating height.